The Blue Trumpet
by lynnreich18
Summary: In this story, I wrote an alternate ending for the last episode of How I Met Your Mother. So, instead of Ted ending up with the girl with the yellow umbrella, he ends up with the person I feel the audience wanted him to marry more. I hope you enjoy!


**2018**

While at the bar and sitting at their usual table, the crew is enjoying a couple drinks while catching up in each other's lives. Ted, Barney and Lily are in the midst of conversation as Marshall walks into the bar.

"Guys," Marshall says, I got the job. I am the new judge!"

Ted, Barney, and Lily congratulate him, they order another round of drinks and continue to celebrate. They all know how hard Marshall has worked for this job over the years.

Hours pass:

Ted interrupts the conversation.

"I should probably head home," Ted said, "considering I'll be woken up in a few hours by my kids."

Barney convinces Ted and the rest of the crew to stay out longer. Barney gets drunk and begins explaining to the crew about how he's not one that's ever going to fall in love at first sight.

 **2019**

Ted, Lily, Marshall, Barney, and Robin are at a robot competition.

Lily leans over to ted and asks, "When are you going to pop the question?"

Ted replies, "I've been thinking about asking her soon."

Lily says, "Well, what are you waiting for? You have two kids together."

Before Ted has anytime to respond Barney barges into the conversation and begins to tell a "sad story" about how he got a girl pregnant, which means that he is going to become a father. Barney doesn't seem very upset about how he is going to become a dad, but he's more upset about how he's going to miss out on his "Golden Days" of hooking up with girls.

 **2020**

Ted is downtown with his daughter Penny looking up at a building that he had built a few years prior. Robin walks up to the both of them, and Penny gets super excited to see her. She says she has to head back to work, but she'll see them later.

Everyone is at the hospital, since Barney is about to become a dad.

"It's a shame Robin isn't here to be a part of this," Lily says.

Ted says, "She tried so hard to be here for this, she just wasn't able to catch a flight last minute. Lily, you know she would be here if she could."

"I know," replies Lily, "we just promised to never miss each other's big moments."

A nurse walks out of the delivery room.

"Barney are you ready to meet your daughter?" asks the nurse.

Barney follows her back into the delivery room, and the nurse hands the baby over to him.

"Elle, you are the love of my life" Barney says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to need the engagement ring back," Ted says to the girl standing in his living room, "you see if you don't get married during the first five years of being engaged you have to redo it, so with that being said will you marry me on Thursday?"

The women replies, "Absolutely!"

 **Thursday**

Everyone is back at the bar, at their table.

"Ted! I can't believe that you're getting married!" says Lily, "I can't believe that the Ted Mosby is finally getting married!"

A few moments later, Marshall walks into the bar.

"Guys, you're going to have to start calling me fudge supreme instead since I am going to run for supreme court." Marshall says excitingly.

Robin walks into the bar wearing her wedding dress and makes eye contact with Ted.

"I know its bad luck to see me before the wedding, but I wanted a picture of us on our day in the place it all started." Robin says nervously to Ted.

Camera clicks to take the picture and a flashback/recap over the past 9 years of Ted and Robin's relationship plays. It shows them in the bar 9 years ago, looking at each other for the first time, and when they first said that they loved each other, the blue French horn is shown with Ted in the background. "I would have stolen you a whole orchestra." They also show Ted asking Robin to be his backup wife,

"I don't have a top 5 I have a type 1 and it's you", also shown is the two of them laughing, cab rides, scenes in the apartment, and ends with them at the altar. Teds voice in the background giving his vows to Robin:

"Aunt Lily wasn't wrong. It was at times a long, difficult road. But I'm glad it was a long and difficult because if I hadn't gone through hell to get there the lesson may not have been as clear, you see, kids, right from the moment I met your mom, I knew... that I have to love this women as much as I can, for as long as I can, and I can never stop loving her. Not even for a second. I carried that lesson with me, through every stupid fight we ever had, every 5 am Christmas morning, every sleepy Sunday afternoon, through every speed bump, every ping of jealousy or boredom or uncertainty that came our way. I carried that lesson with me and that kids, is how I met your mother."

The kids look at ted and ask, "that's it?"

Ted replies, "that's it."


End file.
